1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wireless electronic device; and in particular to a wireless transmission method capable of receiving data directionally.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices have become much higher-end and their functions have also increased in variety. For example, notebooks, cellphones, tablets and other handheld devices can have telecommunication capabilities, receiving and sending emails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, media playback, and many other functions and applications.
Currently, many types of portable communications equipment can transfer information using wired and wireless internet connections. In the field of wireless communication systems, the next generation aims to research and develop a more efficient data transfer system. To increase the efficiency of wireless equipment and systems that transfer communications data, there needs to be a better mechanism to execute wireless communication; to create a better network environment.